Irezumi
by If-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Oyabun of the Chinese Uchiwa Sydicate; a well known Yakuza organization, has two things he cherishes the most in his life. His love, Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto and his family. He will not tolerate anything that comes between them. Then there is Uchiha Itachi. Oyabun of Japanese Uchiwa Syndicate, husband of Uzumaki-Uchiha Kyuubi, just as ferocious when loving his wife.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

A dark sleek car rolled in to the lane and stopped, its wheels leaving a dark pathway on the gravel pathway indicating that it had been driving quite fast. Two more dark cars albeit bigger in size stopped right behind the sleeker one. Immediately, four men in black suits, eyes adorned in dark sunglasses stepped out and with quick strides made it to the smaller car. More men streamed out of the two cars and stood on either sides of the sleeker car. One of these men then proceeded to open the passenger side door, each of the men bowing respectfully towards the individual stepping out of the car.

"Welcome home, Oyabun." The chorus rang throughout, as the individual appraised his underlings. Dark eyes ran over the expanse of land before him, before a small smirk formed on his thin lips. Dark locks of hair, the color of pure darkness framed the handsome face, as he tilted his head towards the large mansion in front of him. Protected by enormous golden gates, the mansion looked every inch royal. Running his hand through his dark locks, he inclined his head towards the men aligned before him and started making his way through the gate.

Uchiha Sasuke was pleased. Everything seemed to work out well for him today and he had a feeling things were going to get even better. Upon reaching the front door, he was greeted similarly with just as much respect by the house maids and butlers. Once again inclining his head, showing them that he acknowledged their respect, Sasuke turned towards his most respected butler.

"Shigihiro, Where is my wife?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow, as he noticed the lack of presence of a certain individual. "Uchiha-Sama, I believe he is in his room, taking a bath. Seems he lost track of time, he seemed quite excited for your arrival."

Once again a smirk threatened to emerge through the cool façade, however it was quickly extinguished by the iron will that was known as Uchiha. "Hn. Very well, make sure we are not disturbed then." Slowly, almost at a languid speed, the Yakuza Boss made his way up the luxuriously carpeted stairs. With a knowing smile, Shigihiro turned around and gave out orders for the rest of the workers to do.

* * *

The raven cracked open the door that was painted in bright colors with intricate designs adorned on it. Putting his palm on the door, he pushed it with a little more force and entered at a slow pace. The room was dimly lit and the first thing that assaulted Sasuke's senses was the smell of fresh flowers and summer. Then it smelt something like vanilla. Sasuke immediately understood where the smell was wafting from, as he noticed the large candle lit up in a corner of the room. The room was large with Chinese influenced designs covering the whole surface. In the middle was a large four poster bed, looking impressive with its mahogany structure and silky bed sheets. Walking up to the bed, he extended one hand and grabbed the softness of a silk kimono laying carelessly on the, otherwise neat bed.

_It's just so like him. _

Chuckling slightly, Sasuke glanced around and noticed the light leaking from under the door of the large bathroom connected to the room. Dropping the kimono back on the bed, the raven walked up to the door and cracked open the door noiselessly, and tilted his head to look inside.

A large tub was placed in the middle of the bathroom, and to the immediate left, was a bathing area enclosed in glass. Steam was rising from the tub, but the raven's attention seemed to be stuck on the individual currently sitting in the tub. A mop of blonde hair was visible, now damp with the steam and water, and smooth tanned shoulders, as the said person lifted a little soap from the foamy water and blew on it. Giggling slightly, the blonde extended one arm and started rubbing his arm with other, moving slowly and quite seductively in circles. Like as if he _knew _someone was watching him.

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when he realized that the blonde knew he was watching him. _Well well, two can play at this game. _The dangerous man smirked as he opened the door even more and took a step inside.

Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto grinned deviously when he realized that his husband must have quickly realized what he was doing. Of course, he realized the moment the door opened that is was his husband. The blonde giggled even more thinking about how the mighty Uchiha Sasuke had been reduced to peeping in to toilets.

_Well, he did leave me hanging here for two weeks, he deserves this. _Naruto huffed as he thought about the lonely nights he had to suffer without his sexy husband. Turning slightly, he acted like he was surprised as he saw the raven standing infront of the door with a very prominent hard on.

Sasuke felt heat rise in his body as he stared at his wife. Such tanned flawless skin, whiskered cheeks, plump pink lips, those azure eyes so heartbreakingly blue, and those lithe limbs. Watching his wife act was even more of a turn on as he knew exactly how they ended.

_Oh yes, this is going to be good._

"Ara, Sasuke-Sama, You are back?" Widening his cerulean eyes further for more effect, the blonde turned around fully, a playful smile on his lips. Sasuke smirked and replied with a husky voice. "Oh yes. I am very much back. However, I'm feeling very dirty and I require my wife's assistant in cleaning my back."

A flash of annoyance was seen in the blue eyes, but he quickly regained his composure. "Well then what are you waiting for?" Purred the blonde with his eyelids closing halfway lazily and beckoning to his husband. Cursing under his breath at his wife's seductive ability, the raven stepped in shrugging off his Armani navy suit. Loosening his matching tie, Sasuke quickly flung his tie back in to the room and started unbuttoning his white shirt.

Naruto watched as his sexy husband practically gave him a strip tease. Tilting his head back, the blonde grinned even wider when Sasuke finished unbuttoning his white shirt and shrugged it off urgently. Naruto admired the washboard abs and the flat stomach, muscles rippling as Sasuke moved to throw his shirt and jacket in to the room as well. Biceps flexed as Sasuke bunched up his expensive clothes and flung them to the room. Naruto could feel the heat rise up his body as kept on watching. His skin flushing rapidly, the blonde bit his lips as the need for that hard body to be against his, rose.

Now standing basking in the bright light of the bathroom, Sasuke's muscles glistened slightly as he turned back towards his love. Black pants hugging perfectly to the contours of the muscly leg, Sasuke brought his hands up to his zipper. Smirking at the flushed state of his wife, Sasuke unbuttoned the top one and quickly zipped it down. Hooking his thumbs underneath his boxer briefs as well, he pulled both his pants and boxer down with a yank. _Foreplay be damned._

Naruto's eyes unconsciously shifted back his husband, as his pupils dilated and his breath turned in to short gasps. Uchiha Sasuke had turned around completely to discard his pants and now he stood there in his naked glory making quick work of his pants. The raven's Irezumi, otherwise known as the inauguration tattoo each Oyabun is expected to have, adorned his porcelain skin. A Gladoilus flower stood proudly etched into his skin, in bright red with its stem and leaves climbing up his neck and ending just behind his ear.

_Strength and his moral integrity. Sasuke really chose well. _Naruto thought to himself as he heatedly took in every single bit of that body he had missed for two weeks. Slowly the bigger Uchiha turned back and walked up to the tub. His dark eyebrow raised, he silently urged wife to give him room. Playful smile still tugging onto his lips, the blonde gripped one side of the tub with his tanned hands and raised his hips a little indicating that he wished for the raven to settle behind him so that his husband would be sort of spooning him.

Sasuke got in and settled down, as his hands reached and gripped the tanned hips. Carefully Sasuke set the blonde down on his laps, that soft firm derriere resting right where they belonged. Picking up the wash clothe nearby, Sasuke lathered soap on the smooth tanned back, as the blonde arched in to his touch and glanced back at his lover. Sasuke's obsidian eyes were glazed with lust as he worshipped the body resting on his. Touching every nook and cranny, finally the blonde was well soaped. Sasuke lifted the blonde and swiftly turned the smaller body around, water sloshing around them at the movement.

"Did you miss me?" asked the raven, a smirk tugging at his lips. Angling his head slightly, lips almost touching the other, Sasuke kept the blonde firmly trapped in his arms chests touching each other.

Naruto's face was flushed and quite adorably red and he stared right back at the raven and grouched. "No, I had so much fun all on my own."

Smirk transformed immediately into a grin, the dark eyes flashed. "Naughty bitch. You are such a dirty wife. You know what happens to naughty wives, right?"

Blue eyes widened and before he could utter another word, a rough calloused hand came down upon his bum, slapping it viciously.

"Ahn~ Stop Sasuke-Sama."

Naruto looked up with his blue eyes glistening with tears, hoping to appease the larger man with his charm. Alas, it was to no avail. Unrelenting eyes stared back and slap after slap came, leaving those firm buttocks quite red and oh so very delicious. Sasuke could feel his member spring up with much gusto, pre cum leaking profusely. He was enjoying this too much.

After five minutes, Naruto began to feel a tingling on his bum replacing the sting of slaps. _The slaps were turning him on! _Naruto distressed, felt his member rise up slowly and rub against the washboard stomach against him with every slap.

"Mmmh, Sasuke~"

"What is it that you want, Naru-Chan?" Sasuke licked the shell of the blonde's red ears and whispered.

"Mmmh, Ah, Ahh~ Mou, stop already! Put it in me Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto almost screamed as he felt his member rubbing even more, leaving a trail of pre cum on Sasuke's stomach.

Smiling triumphantly, at having broken his wife's adamant little game, Sasuke scooped up some soap from a nearby container with one hand and used the other to part those red cheeks exposing the pink rose bud Sasuke knew was there. Rubbing the soap around his hand to warm it up a bit, the raven's index finger circled around the bud, making Naruto squirm on him.

"Teme, hurry! I can't take it anymore." Naruto whispered urgently in to the ears of his beloved.

Shuddering slightly at the erotic voice, Sasuke added more pressure to his index finger and it went in with a pop. Pushing his finger in and out of that tight wetness, Sasuke wondered at the tightness of it. It was the best ass in the world. And he owned it.

Sasuke was brought out of his boastful thoughts, as Naruto moaned loudly and started pushing back at his finger, sliding it further every time.

"More! Give me more, My strong Oyabun!" The blonde urged, moaning and using all his skills to manipulate the raven in to giving him what he wanted.

Quickly adding two more fingers one after the other, Sasuke attached his hot mouth to Naruto's beautiful neck, leaving marks of possession in his wake. Thrusting his fingers deeper, his fingers came in contact with Naruto's prostate dead on, a great indicator being the deep moan that came from those plump lips and the deep arch of his tanned back the gasping for breath.

Sasuke slowly slid his fingers out and gripped his hard on as he lathered more soap there as well. Rubbing the tip of his penis on the rose bud, smearing pre cum all over it, Sasuke angled his head and caught those plump lips in a searing kiss. Naruto whimpered and deepened the kiss, each battling to tame the other. Sasuke over bore the small blonde and swept his tongue around the warm tasty crevice._ Hmm, he tastes like chocolate. _Opening his dark eyes by a slit, he appraised his sexy blonde.

Touching the tip of his penis at the rosebud, Sasuke gripped the petite waist and thrust upwards powerfully. The tip of his erection went in with an audible pop.

"Ah, Sasu- Sasuke-Sama, More. More!"

"Ah, such a needy wife I have." Sasuke goaded on his little blonde, grinning slightly while panting from the exertion of controlling himself. He wouldn't hurt his wife.

Fire burnt in the blue eyes, as they narrowed at the comment and bit harshly on the raven's neck. Startled, Sasuke groaned. "Ah!" Involuntarily his hips jerked, pushing his hardness into the blonde completely. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke's eyes flashed at the feeling of warm wetness caressing him. The feeling was _exquisite._

The little blonde threw his head back, arching and holding onto the broad back of his husband for his dear life. Angling his body forward, Sasuke started thrusting in shallowly, water sloshing around them. He licked the pink nipples while sucking on them and blowing on them hotly, knowing full well that Naruto was extremely sensitive there. Gripping the tub from both sides, Naruto felt his mouth open at the feeling of pure pleasure as his husband starting thrusting deeper and harder. This along with the abuse of his nipples was just pure unadulterated happiness.

"Nya~ Sasuke-Sama. Harder!"

Snarling, the Uchiha started moving at an almost impossible speed, looking quite breath taking and feral. Naruto gripped even tighter as his prostate was hit over and over again by the hard bluntness of his husband.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm comin-naaaah, Comin-haaah"

With a deep moan and a whimper, the blonde sprayed white fluid all over his stomach and some on Sasuke as well. Feeling the walls close in, Sasuke kept his pace, knowing that two weeks without his wife had made him horny beyond impossible and that he can't hold on longer. Feeling the telltale tingling of an orgasm, Sasuke captured those plumps lips again and kissed his wife deeply.

"Aishiteru. Naruto." Sasuke groaned as he came deep and hard inside his blonde. Naruto moaned once again, feeling the warmness fill him up. After milking himself dry, Sasuke moved out of the still tight hole and watched as the trembling thighs lowered, cum dripping down them erotically.

_Oh this is going to be a long night. _Sasuke thought to himself as his mouth dried at the prospect to catching up to all that they had lost in two weeks.

* * *

Minne-san! This is not a one shot so please expect more soon. Show me some love through reviews. Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. I wish it did though. -.-

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

It was fate that brought them together. Uzumaki Kyuubi had landed in his lap because of destiny. Grimacing slightly inwardly at having to sound like a corny movie, Uchiha Itachi still couldn't and wouldn't find another way to describe it. His red gaze trained on the body sleeping soundly next to him, Itachi's eyes softened uncharacteristically. _There is no way I'll ever give him up. He is mine._

Feeling mischievous and playful, he decided to play with his wife. Leaning forward, the raven licked the column of the exposed milky white neck. Attaching his hot mouth, Itachi started sucking on his wife's erotic point. He simply reveled in the small whimpers that came from those plump pink lips. Slender hands wound themselves around the broader neck, and the fiery red hair rustled as the owner of the said hair slowly woke up.

"Mm, 'Tachi."

Kyuubi murmured groggily, pressing the length of his body against the bigger one. Itachi smirked as his wife raked his fingers through the dark locks of hair. Lifting his head, back muscles flexing dangerously at the movement, Itachi gazed at his wife. If Naruto was the picture of innocent temptation, then his brother Kyuubi was the perfect picture of a seductress. Crimson eyes dilated, waist length red hair fanning over the pillow, tendrils sticking to his lithe body and bangs framing his face. Luscious lips parted slightly at being watched so intently by his husband, Kyuubi raised one arm, and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"'Tachi, You are up so early. Didn't I tell you to rest well, or else you might get sick."

"Hn. You were too sexy to be left like that." Itachi replied, his eyes never leaving the crimson ones. His fingers tracing patterns on one milky thigh, evoking fire within his wife.

Smiling languidly, Kyuubi's hold on the broader back tightened and pulled the raven closer. "Well then, why don't you do something about it? Hm?" Kyuubi whispered in the raven's ear licking the shell of that ear while raking his nails down the unmarked back.

Itachi hissed at the feeling of sharp nail, spurring on his arousal, ground his hips against other. Kyuubi gasped at the feeling of the warm, hot rod rubbing against his own dormant one, knowing exactly what had caused this impatience in his normally patient husband.

Uchiha Itachi, Oyabun of Uchiwa Syndicate along with his little brother Uchiha Sasuke, Second Oyabun of Uchiwa Syndicate had been out of country in order to settle an international issue for two weeks. It was unheard of to have two Oyabun's for any Yakuza organization. However Uchiha Fugaku had arranged that both his sons got their fair share of the power. Uchiha Itachi had been made the head of the Japanese Syndicate, whilst Uchiha Sasuke was assigned the Chinese Syndicate. Occasionally the two brothers would band in together to settle big matters. Best results came forward when both of them worked together. Such is the case, but rarely does these two brothers share the same opinion on matters, hence why their father had to assign his two sons to two different countries. Making the Uzumaki brothers their wives had been one such matter where they coincided.

Kyuubi threw his head back, moaning deeply as Itachi ground against his pelvis once again, breaking him away from his thoughts. Growling slightly, Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and glared at his husband.

"I am still so pissed off at you for leaving me here alone. You will pay for that." Kyuubi snarled, eyes closing to a slit in anger.

Itachi's eyes widened at the sudden change, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Oh? What can you possibly do, wife?"

Kyuubi, snarling bucked his hips, using surprise as his element, quickly flipped the bigger body and settled on Itachi's lap. Kyuubi threw his head back, flipping his hair back as the long fiery locks flew back in a beautiful arc. Chest heaving from the sudden action, Kyuubi looked down haughtily at his husband, who looked as composed as ever. Kyuubi grinned though, when he saw how Itachi's eyes were glazed with lust, crimson eyes not letting a single movement go to waste. Leaning forward, still grinning, Kyuubi stopped right before those pink lips still smirking confidently.

"Well then _Husband_, Do you have anything to offer to me? Or must I go to somebody else for satisfaction?"

Quick as a flash, Kyuubi grabbed something from under the pillow and snapped the Uchiha's left hand to the headboard, handcuffing them effectively. Itachi snarled and roughly yanked at the offending object, metal crashing loudly against the wood of the headboard.

Crimson eyes moved slowly back to his wife. "You will go to _no one_. You are mine. You will always be mine."

Pouting slightly, Kyuubi leaned even closer, his tongue licking the raven's lips in a slow motion. "Then let me show you what you have been missing." Kyuubi whispered.

Leaning back, Kyuubi grabbed a bottle from the nightstand nearby. Lifting one slender leg, Kyuubi swiveled around and settled back on the lap, now with his bum facing towards the raven. Itachi grinned, quite ferociously at the display of such submission. What he didn't know was that he was about to suffer a lot.

Butt in the air, Kyuubi wiggled it around and rested his entire chest on the rest of Itachi's legs. Pouring the fragrant liquid in to his hands, the red head rubbed it between his fingers. One hand snaked behind and parted one firm cheek as the other reached behind for the rosebud.

Itachi stared with a heated gaze as the rosebud, slightly tinged with redness, came into his view. His erection sprang up immediately, straining to get inside his wife. However, Itachi still held firm. He had all the time in the world after all.

* * *

Kyuubi trailed his slender fingers up and down one cheek, finally reaching his destination. Upon reaching his butthole, the red head felt a flush rise up his neck as he pushed one lubed finger inside of him. Aroused beyond words, Kyuubi pushed his finger deeper with every thrust, pre cum leaking from his arousal constantly. Moaning loudly, Kyuubi rocked on top of Itachi's legs back and forth. Long red locks were cascading around his face, framing his face and body, pooling on the bed. A lesser man would have come in his pants immediately on the sight.

Uchiha Itachi was no lesser man. He had titan worthy control on his emotions. His ears and cheeks flushed, as he watched as his wife fingered himself. Itachi kept watching as Kyuubi added two more fingers into the stretched hole.

"Nnnh, 'Tachi. I crave for you. I want you in me now~" Kyuubi moaned, whimpering at the feel of his fingers curling at his prostate. Reaching forward, Itachi used his free hand to grab one soft butt cheek and grip and massage it. Feeling rough callused hands on his bum, Kyuubi scooted back a little, giving Itachi more room to touch. Itachi's fingers trailed towards the very stretched rosebud, massaging the skin around the fingers, eliciting a moan from the fiery red head. Grinning slightly, Itachi leaned forward, licked the length of his wife's back. Bum pressed firmly against his strong chest, Itachi kept licking, sucking here and there, leaving red marks littered all over the milky back.

"Mmmh, Ah! Mou, I want 'Tachi-koi in me now!" Pouting, Kyuubi sat up, pulling out his fingers from his warmth with an audible pop. Thighs trembling at the loss, Kyuubi worried his lips between his teeth as he turned around and sat back on the muscular lap, facing Itachi once again. Tears gathering up in eyes, Kyuubi looked up at his husband through his lashes, silently asking for permission.

Itachi's cock jumped at the view of his normally fiery wife showing such submission.

"Naughty wife, I will punish you well later. For now, come. I want to be buried in your warmth. Uncuff me this instant, or I may destroy this damned headboard." Itachi growled, straining against the handcuff.

Grinning at his victory, Kyuubi pressed up against his husband, fishing out the key from his nightstand and unlocked the raven. Like switch being flipped, Kyuubi found himself trapped under the larger man in an instant. Growling, Itachi stared at his wife as he lay underneath him like a sexy nymph, beckoning to him. Gripping one slender thigh, Itachi pulled it on his shoulder.

"I will fuck you until you forget everything but my name." Itachi husked right before he captured those plump lips in a searing kiss. Kyuubi melted immediately into the kiss, purring like a content kitten. Itachi explored every inch of that warm mouth, enjoying the taste of Kyuubi.

Scooping up some pre cum, that had leaked out on Kyuubi's stomach, Itachi rubbed it on his cock and aligned himself up to the tightness. With a grunt he thrust inside, seating himself to the hilt with one powerful jerk of his hips. Kyuubi's mouth dropped open at the feel of himself being so _full_.

"'Tachi, so big." The red head managed to croak out, still overwhelmed by the sensations coursing out through his body.

"Hn." The raven started thrusting shallowly, his lips finding home on Kyuubi's chest, licking and sucking on the pink nipples. The red head raked his nails more insistently on the raven's back, moving fluidly with the thrusts.

"More! More, 'Tachi!"

Complying with his wife's demands, Itachi began moving even faster, almost to the point that both bodies seemed to meld together in to one. Grunts and moans filled the air in the large room.

Gripping the taut buttock beneath him, Itachi lifted Kyuubi's waist slightly, angling his thrusts so that his every thrust hit jackpot. "Aaaaahn~ 'Taaaaachiiii. So gooood~ Faster baby!" In his passion, Kyuubi's speech becoming slurred and more dirty.

Highly encouraged by those words spilling out of pouty lips, Itachi thrust deeper and much faster, hitting Kyuubi's prostate with each thrust. The red head felt something coil in his stomach, realizing he was about to come, Kyuubi gripped his husband's neck and brought him closer.

"I'm coming. Come with me koi." As soon as those words had been uttered, Kyuubi groaned, throwing his head back, back arching as white fluid shot out of his arousal, one spurt after the other. Itachi felt those velvety muscles close around him, even tighter than usual, spasming rhythmically. Letting the feel of orgasm rush over his body, Itachi came with one powerful thrust, hot fluid rushing in to Kyuubi, filling him up to the brim. Moaning softly, Kyuubi flung his arms around his raven as he heard his husband whisper in to his ears.

"Aishiteru, Kyuu-koi."

_This was indeed going to be a long night for both Uchiha and Uzumaki brothers._

* * *

_Hello! Review please? :D Reviewing makes me happy and update even faster. It motivates me to write faster T.T Share your thoughts and let me know what I should improve maybe? _

_Arigatou~_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. I wish it did though. -.-

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

Obsidian eyes appraised as his eyes wound themselves back to where they always do. Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto sat on a chair in front of rows and rows of well-dressed men, looking regal and breath-taking as ever. His lithe body was covered in a silky yukata, with a teal background along with small yellow flowers adorning it. The yukata flowed down, tracing every delicious curve of that body while slender feet were encased in simple yet elegant slippers. Legs pressed together, tanned slender hands clasped together on the small lap, the blonde unconsciously showed off the fact that he was truly well mannered. Blonde locks were brushed, half of the bangs falling on the face while the other half was held back a side, tucked behind his delicate looking ear with the help of some black hair clips. The hair clip seemed to contrast well with the bright locks of hair. Large cerulean eyes twinkled with amusement as they swept across the men in front of him. A small smile tugging on the plump pink lips, glistening slightly, almost beckoning others to taste.

Uchiha Sasuke knew it was a terrible idea as well as a fantastic idea to bring his wife for the weekly meeting he held with his men. Whenever Naruto attended the meetings, the usually boisterous bunch of men would be reduced to blushing maidens, fidgeting and stuttering. It was tradition for the wife of the Oyabun to attend such meetings despite not interfering directly, hence Naruto had insisted on doing it the right way. Sasuke wasn't one for refusing his wife anything, so he had agreed without much resistance. However, his lips curled in distaste as he observed his underlings fawn over the pretty blonde.

* * *

Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto was very amused. His husband's men were the most expressive bunch of yazuka me he had ever seen. They even blushed. However, Naruto had always felt at home with them. With a smile he looked at the men who had protected him and his husband countless times, with almost no care for their own. The blonde knew that he would do just the same for them if it came down to it.

Raising one slender arm, Naruto flicked his hand towards a man towards his right, beckoning him over. With tousled brown hair, the man was broad set with one large upside down triangular tattoo on either of his cheeks. Clad in a dark Armani suit, he was quite dashing. The man quickly made his way to the pretty blonde, and bowed deeply.

"Yes, Naru-chan. How may I help you?"

Naruto had been mortified when he had first become Sasuke's wife, and all the men kept referring to him as "Ane-san". He had quickly rectified it, and had to nearly threaten the men in to calling him at least "Naru-chan". Of course, Sasuke had been quite sour, insisting that it was how it should be. However, Sasuke didn't stand a chance against those blue eyes tearing up, and the pouty lips.

"Kiba-san, would you ask the men to wait after the meeting. I wish to talk to them a bit about something. Kiba-san included." Naruto scooted a little closer, and whispered to the man's ear while covering his mouth with one hand. Cerulean eyes slid over to his husband who had been discussing financial strategies, was now regarding them with a slight frown on his handsome face.

"As you wish, Naru-chan." Blushing furiously at the attack to his senses of being so close to the blonde, Kiba quickly bowed and went back to his rightful place. Heart thudding in chest, Kiba tried to compose himself. He had been bombarded with the smell of pure freshness and strawberries. Up close he had seen how smooth Naruto's skin was and how exquisite the blonde was. The endearing part was that the blonde is completely oblivious to how sexy and desirable he was, Naruto was just that pure hearted.

Naruto straightened up, highly amused he giggled and waved his right hand at his husband while the other covered his mouth. A blush of pure happiness covered his whiskered cheeks, his blonde locks adding to the angelic halo around him. Sasuke _almost_ lost his composure, eyes widening at the sudden onslaught of cuteness that was his wife. Fortunately, he was an Uchiha and he had the will of iron. Hence, his surprise morphed in to a dangerous smirk aimed at the blonde and a raised eyebrow.

_Later. _Naruto mouthed and with another giggle, he turned around to converse with another of his 'friends'. The raven had allowed his wife some space to choose his friends and to be able to spend time with them as well. Since they were part of his group, he trusted them with his wife. He knew that they adored the beautiful blonde, even to the point of infatuation. Unfortunately, the fear of what he would do to them if they stepped even a bit out of line, kept them well within the boundary of well behaved.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes shifted back to his right hand men, Suigetsu and Juugo, who had been observing him and his wife with an amused grin on their faces. Both the lanky and burly man were well dressed, each having an aura of dangerousness around them. Suigetsu was a torture specialist, specifically creative when it comes to waterboarding his victims. Juugo simply used his size to intimidate and his quick thinking and dangerous pets to intimidate difficult people. Sasuke had won their loyalty quickly enough, as they understood well how the Uchiha was willing to go to any length for his family.

In the Uchiwa Syndicate, any member is considered family. Trust was built by sparring together, having outings and spending quality time together. Sasuke was adamant on having trust in each other, because he understood well from his father's past mistakes what it took to be successful. When need be, the raven would punish and torture even, but never unjustly. As their leader, Uchiha Sasuke stood out as reliable, fearful and every bit deserving of their admiration. Their admiration grew even further when the Uchiha family forged a bond of marriage with the Uzumaki family. Uchiha Sasuke had conquered the heart of the beautiful blonde and that enough was enough for the men to look up to their leader.

The Uchiwa Syndicate branches around the world were numerous, however the largest groups were in Japan and China, where both the Uchihas ruled. Other branches came under the direct command of these two main branches. Sasuke felt ire rise up in him as Juugo started explaining to him about the issue rising up in the New York branch.

"The problem seems to be is that, the Harbringer Gang over there wants to recruit Nara Shikamaru at the New York branch to their gang. They have witnessed the strategist's brilliance and are quite adamant about him joining them now. It's crazy but they want to strengthen the relationship through marriage to the gang leader's daughter even. She seems to have taken quite a shine to that lazy guy. I have talked to him on the phone the other day, he doesn't seem interested and has requested a transfer to China."

Sasuke thought about the problem, leaning his cheeks on his right hand as he tapped the table with his fingers of the other hand. After a minute, the tapping stopped and obsidian eyes raised and stared right in to Juugo's brown eyes.

"I have decided. This can end in only one way. There is no need for unnecessary violence. Juugo, You will replace Shikamaru and he will be transferred here in your stead. We will go to New York next week and hold the ceremony to make it official. Inform Nara immediately."

Even though he was surprised, to his credit, Juugo showed none of it and bowed respectfully to his Oyabun, before making his way out of the large hall to inform the strategist.

* * *

Signaling that the meeting is over, the Oyabun rose, his broad body uncoiling like a cobra. The dangerous aura about him not dissipating, as he ran one hand through midnight locks. The raven haired man buttoned up the middle bit of his suit and casually slid his left hand in to his pocket as one of the men rushed forward to settle his coat on his shoulders. Muscles rippled as he turned around, gaze already yearning for the sunshine of his life.

Naruto was laughing quite melodiously at something Inuzuka Kiba was saying, his cheeks flushed with exertion and blonde locks slightly tousled from all his moving around. Sasuke's gaze softened slightly, and was quickly replaced with cool indifference as he could not afford to look weak in front of his men. Turning around completely, he started making his way casually towards the blonde, his four personal body guards trailing after him.

Sensing somebody approaching him, Naruto glanced up and grinned brilliantly.

"Ara, Sasuke-sama. Finished already?"

Rising from the chair gracefully, Naruto extended his arm towards his husband. Grasping the soft hand, Sasuke bent a little and placed a warm kiss on the smooth tanned skin. Straightening he smirked as he tugged the blonde towards him. Stumbling at the sudden movement, Naruto gasped as he was tugged forward. Warm, strong arms circled around the slim waist, the blonde mop of hair reaching up to the raven's chin as Sasuke bent towards his wife's ear.

"Hn. I have finished. Now what is this mischievous plan you have planned?" Sasuke whispered heatedly.

"Well, I just wanted to do something nice for everybody. So I made some chocolate cake for them. I was hoping I could give it to them now?" Cerulean eyes looked up hopefully, already large eyes becoming bigger, pupils dilated as plump lips parted slightly.

Uchiha Sasuke, Oyabun of the fearful Yakuza, felt a sweat drop slide from his temple as he was faced with the puppy eyes of Uzumaki. The Uzumaki were well known for having great persuasive abilities, Sasuke had understood the extent of this power from his blonde wife. He shuddered to think what Naruto's father had to go through when his wife, Uzumaki Kushina; the founder of the powers, had used it on him.

After thirty seconds of silence, the raven slumped forward a bit and gave his approval. "Hn. Fine, do as you like."

Joy surged through the blonde as he grinned and hugged his husband. "Sasuke-sama is the best! Arigatou!" Looking up and pecking his husband on the lips, Naruto was just about to turn around when he felt Sasuke grip his hands. The blonde looked up questioningly.

"Naru, I'm taking you to New York with me next week. So be ready. Also, I want some of that chocolate cake, preferably on you where I can eat to my heart's content." Sasuke whispered in to the tanned ear once again, adding the last bit almost like an afterthought. Blue eyes widened, and the blonde was left blushing as the Oyabun casually made his way out to his car, as if he just hadn't whispered dirty things in his wife's ear.

Naruto was quickly brought out of his shock as Kiba once again reminded him of what he had to do. Pushing the thoughts away, Naruto called over to his maids, and asked them to bring in the trays of cake from the other room. The blonde himself helped with the carrying and setting the table, to the utter horror of the maids. However, the ball of sunshine just laughed it away, saying that as a wife he is expected to know housework too.

All the men were quite pleasantly surprised. With the kind of work they do, they don't usually have the luxury of being able to eat homemade food. But then there is this cute blonde, thinking of their welfare and already cooking for them. They felt tears in their eyes as they took a bit of the heavenly cake, along with the sake Naruto himself has prepared as well. Kiba felt heat rise up in his cheeks as he tasted the delicious and soft cake. Not only was the blonde beautiful, kind and caring, he was also a gem in the kitchen. Kiba's brown eyes followed the blond as he walked around asking about the cake and urging everybody to help themselves to the tons of cake he had baked.

_He is truly amazing._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had gone off to another meeting with slightly more dangerous characters, to which he was unwilling to expose his pretty wife to. As the meeting ended, the meeting room was filled with bruised bodies and blood splatters. They had tried to intentionally rip off the Uchiwa men from the food and alcohol they were providing in to the country. Sasuke wasn't much for long and drawn talks, as he clearly saw that the other party was hell bent on sticking to their word. Hence, the Uchiwa men walking out of the meeting room with the old prices still intact, fear and respect rising up a notch in the other men.

As the black Mercedes rolled to a stop at his mansion, his thoughts were filled with the blonde and how proud he was at his wife's actions. It was truly an honor to have the youngest Uzumaki as his life partner, as he was the reason Uchiha Sasuke had matured in to the person he was today. The blonde was the reason for his success and his happiness. Sasuke knew well that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him and that the raven wouldn't have made it this far with his constant pillar of hope.

Lost in his thoughts, he had somehow made it all the way to the top, where their room was situated. Rubbing his face, slightly worn out, the raven opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was the smell of chocolate and then the darkness in the room reduced a bit as his eyes adjust to the dim lights. What he saw, made his mouth instantly dry up, gulping slightly he took in all that was laid out infront of him. His fatigue was immediately forgotten.

Laid out on the large sofa was one sexy blonde. Naruto was wearing another silky yukata, this time in crimson red with patterns of black, the colors of the Uchiha Clan to which Sasuke belonged. Lounging gracefully on the sofa, his head resting on the armrest, blonde locks pooling around his head and bangs covering the beautiful eyes Naruto was quite a sight to behold. His legs parted slightly, one leg was propped up with the silky material pooling at the slim waist that was cinched with a black sash. The other leg was touching the carpet covering the floor. The said leg moving around idly, one of the equally slender tanned arms was on the back rest while the other held a slab of chocolate which the blonde was licking.

Moaning around the chocolate, cerulean eyes slid open. His eyes wandered towards his husband, the moonlight creating a silhouette of the broad body. Muscles rippled as the raven dropped his jacket and slowly walked towards the blonde. Naruto felt his breath hitch as the dark eyes came in to view. So very heated and glazed with lust. Reaching the blonde, Sasuke settle between the parted legs.

"Naru-chan. So naughty. Eating chocolate without me. Did you save me any cake?"

Without waiting for a reply, Sasuke licked the tanned neck,his warm tongue running up from the neck junction. Stopping at the top, he bit it slightly and started sucking quite ferociously.

"Nn…Sasuke-sama. I'm so sorry, they ate it all. So I got you…aaahn…some chocolate."

Flush creeping up, Naruto arched his back, the said chocolate hanging limply in his hand. His hips jerking involuntarily, the pretty blonde gasped as his hips came in contact with a much larger erection pulsating urgently in the black pants of his husband. Sasuke growled and grounded his hips back, flattening the lithe body completely under his much larger one.

The silky yukata slid down slim shoulders, as the raven snaked his hands inside and caressed the warm skin, marveling at the smoothness. Moaning, the blonde ran his free hand up the muscular back and gripped the black locks of hair. Raising his head, the dark eyes moved towards the slender arm flung out of the sofa, with the chocolate hanging on the fingers by a thread. Sasuke grabbed the hand and brought it closer to him. Blue eyes watched as the raven angled his head and slowly took a bite out of the chocolate. Now quite feverish with lust, Naruto's eyes were half lidded, and quite glazed. Gripping the blonde locks suddenly, Sasuke crashed his lips down on the plump ones, using Naruto's shock to thrust his tongue in the warm crevice with passion. The chocolate taste mingled with the masculine taste of Sasuke was too much for the blonde as he felt his eyes roll back in pleasure and moaned in to the heavenly mouth.

Once satisfied with tasting the blonde, Sasuke moved back a little and quickly shrugged out of his shirt and flung it away urgently. He felt as if he was about of burst right through his pants. His wife was too damn tempting for his own good. Unzipping his pants, his dick came out with much gusto, precum already leaking from the tip. Sasuke slid the yukata even higher up the petite waist, as he saw that the blond was wearing a small boxer brief with a small emblem of the Uchiwa embroidered on the middle. Smirking at the show of submission, Sasuke leaned forward and caught the luscious lips in another hot kiss. Gripping the boxer brief, he slowly slid it down the smooth tanned leg.

"Mmmh… Wai…wait. Sasuke-sama, we don't have any lube."

Pushing the raven away a little, Naruto whispered, his voice a little coarse. Sasuke looked at his wife, so disheveled and still blushing red like a virgin. He was the perfect picture of sweet innocence.

Smirking, Sasuke angled his head, lips almost touching the other. "Don't worry, Naru-chan. It's taken care of."

A warm tongue slid out and licked the luscious lips slowly as Sasuke's hands reached for the chocolate once again. Clasping the chocolate in his bigger hands, Sasuke rubbed the already melting chocolate on his fingers, lathering his fingers in the dark sweetness. His free hand moved the slender thighs on his broad shoulders, leaving the pert buttocks bare and more accessible to the raven. Sasuke's lips took the blonde's by storm as he kissed the smaller person with passion.

"Mmh…Mmmmmm…Haah." Naruto was hard pressed for breath as his husband trailed his hand up and down his thighs.

Sasuke brought his chocolaty hand up to the pert bottom which was now slightly parted. His hands slid through the warmth and touched the pretty rosebud. Naruto immediately arched as he was quite sensitive there. As the raven moved back from the kiss, there was a string of saliva connecting the lovers. It broke in the middle and slid down the smooth chin of the blonde. Mouth open in silent ecstasy, Naruto's pupils were blown wide and unfocused as his cheeks were flamisg red. Gasping at the onslaught of feelings, he nearly screamed when he felt one slippery finger slid in his opening, rubbing around the velvety smoothness of his inside.

"S-Sasuke-teme. Stop teasing me!" Blue eyes fired up as his husband chuckled. Sasuke truly found it endearing and very sexy that his wife was so sensitive.

_Only I know his body like this. _

Sasuke thought possessively, as he thrust in another finger. Pumping the fingers in and out a few times he slid them out. Naruto gasped at the feeling of sudden emptiness and whimpered up at his husband, eyes wide.

Gripping the little nymph's waist, Sasuke raised it up, practically bending the lithe body. Naruto threw his head to a side, one hand covering the bottom half of his face in embarrassment at the feel of being so exposed to the raven.

Smirking, Sasuke whispered in to the space. "Itadakimasu."

Blue eyes widened before the blonde felt a warm tongue lick him all the way from the butthole to the balls. His small hips and arousal jerked, small hands gripping the sofa for his dear life, Naruto practically screamed.

The skilled tongue went back to the rosebud and licked it carefully before attempting to go in. the tip of the tongue made it past the sweet hole, thrusting in and out slowly. Naruto felt as if he would go crazy if the raven didn't enter him immediately.

"Naaaaaah. Aah. Onegai, Sasuke-sama. Please enter me already."

Sobbing slightly, the pretty blonde begged his husband. Licking the delicious hole one last time, Sasuke raised his head and lowered the small waist. The raven moved forward, his breath fanning on the tanned neck.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, my little wife."

Naruto felt shudders rack through his body, his hands tightening their grip on the fabric of the sofa. Sasuke gripped his cock, sliding his hand up and down the thick shaft a couple of times. Gripping the smaller hips, Sasuke flipped the blonde over, the pert ass in the air, Naruto face resting on the sofa, slender arms struggling to support the upper body at the sudden movement. Gripping the sofa fabric once again, the blonde threw his head back with a loud scream as the thick shaft began to enter him.

Sasuke grunted, still surprised about how tight the blonde was. With a sudden thrust, Sasuke entered the blonde all the way. Both the bodies were covered in sweat, skin flushed with exertion. Naruto's blonde head hung slightly as he panted and tried to catch his breath. This position was the most sensitive for him. The abuse to his prostate was felt more vividly whenever Sasuke tried this position.

Not to be outdone, the blonde pushed back, sliding the shaft even deeper inside, silently urging the raven to move. Winding one of his strong arms around the waist, Sasuke began to thrust in to the tight blonde. His pants, sliding lower down his back, exposing more of the toned muscles and his tattoo practically glowing in the moonlight. His thrusts became deeper and more urgent, with his wife not helping at all with his small rosebud tightening around him.

Naruto felt the thickness of Sasuke ram right in to his prostate for the last time, before the blonde arched tightly against the raven and screamed out.

"Sasuke-sama~"

White fluid spurted out of the pink cock, a trail of saliva going down the tanned chin with blue eyes half lidded already. Sasuke gripped the warm body to his chest and thrust in one last time before coming powerfully inside his wife. Groaning, he bit on the tanned shoulder whilst shudders racked his body. Finally emptying himself in the warmth, Sasuke slid himself out carefully and laid the limp body back on the couch. Naruto's eyes were already closed and looked quite spent.

Smiling contentedly, Uchiha Sasuke grabbed a blanket and covered both of them as they drifted in to the temptation of sleep.

* * *

Kyuubi threw his head back as he came in to the hot mouth of his husband, screaming Itachi's name quite loudly. He was laid out on the bed with his back arching and a very horny husband between his legs sucking on his arousal.

Itachi straightened, licking his lips as he smirked at his disheveled wife.

"'Tachi! You bastard~"

Kyuubi's speech was slurred with exhaustion. Still panting he gazed at his husband.

Uchiha Itachi was composed as ever, still dressed in his black suit, small tendrils of hair framed the porcelain face, if anything it increased his charm even more.

"Hn. I came by to tell you that we are leaving to New York next week and of course, to have a taste of you." Smirk getting wider, Itachi got off the bed and straightened his jacket.

"Wha-"

Red eyes widened, before turning to slits. "You mean you are leaving now? What do you mean we are going to New York. Hey! Come back, you bastard! Aargh!" Was heard as Itachi quickly walked out of the door, grinning quite broadly as closed the door behind him. A crash could be heard at the other side of the door, which he could only assume was another priceless vase.

_Teasing his wife was so much fun._

* * *

_I hope this was not a boring chapter for you D: More Yakuza business shall be explained in further chapter. Make the Author-san happy by reviewing. Arigatou~_


End file.
